None of that Instant Stuff
by La-Guilty
Summary: Heartbroken and miserable, Yokozawa does what any grief-stricken man would do and drinks the night away. The next morning, he's horrified to learn that his possibly sullied friendship and a hangover are the least of his problems. There is a very compromising photo of himself on his phone, and he has not the slightest clue of where it came from. (Trifecta, Coffee Shop AU)
1. Prologue

First loves never last.

"Haa…" _'I knew that from the very beginning.'_

There was no point in fighting it anymore. Yokozawa sat at his regular dive bar, swaying slightly. He didn't know how many glasses it had been by now, but the master behind the bar eventually cut him off.

Yokozawa left the dive with his wallet much lighter than he had intended, but such miniscule details didn't matter one bit at the moment. The whole evening had been a nauseating blur, but that was better than thinking about what went wrong, or what could've been.

He slogged on, for either hours and minutes, and exhausted what little energy he had left. He thought to have sat down on a bench, but after blinking, found his back against the cold brick wall of an alleyway.

Anywhere was fine.

Yokozawa's already half-lidded eyes began to close for a much needed rest. It was certainly due to intoxication, but he thought to himself that nothing mattered anymore and whatever happened tonight, so be it. Oddly enough, he found the chatter of passerbyers quelling, and almost lulled himself to sleep, far from prepared to deal with tomorrow's hangover.

"..."

"—!"

Before he was able to give himself even one second's rest, he jumped at the sensation of something heavy dropped right next to him. He crawled backwards and away, a delayed reaction and hardly effective.

"Who…" His eyes tried to focus on the large black blob sizing him up.

"Oh, someone was here?"

Yokozawa's gaze shifted upwards. Someone was standing over him, but he couldn't make out the face. Feeling as if the stranger was sizing him up, Yokozawa stood, but too quickly.

"Hey, careful now…!"

He felt the stranger's hands grip him at the sides of his shoulder, steadying his shaky feet. He slapped the hands away, but the man didn't loosen his grip. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded, any hostility outweighed by a drunken slur.

"I should be the one asking you that," argued the man, who dropped his grip on Yokozawa. "There aren't even any bars on this strip...how far did you wander?"

Yokozawa blinked a few times, heightening his focus.

The man before him was taller, but looked to be around the same age. His hair was shaggy and light brown, having a powerful sheen even in the dark of the night. His pursed lips cued that he was annoyed, but more than that, a little concerned.

Yokozawa must have looked like a mess. Thinking that to himself, he tried smoothing out his hair and fixing his collar, of course to no avail with his fumbling fingers.

He looked around himself, realizing he was in an alleyway and was about to take his leave, until his strength gave out and he had to steady himself against the wall.

"Tch…!" he sucked air through his teeth at the sudden impact. It didn't hurt all that much, but it did rattle his head and give him quite the dizzy spell.

"..."

"I'm...I'm fine," he argued to the silent man; even if he wasn't facing him anymore, he could feel his judgemental gaze.

"Really now?"

"Yes, really. I'll be fine after I sober up," he claimed as he tried to steady himself, intending to do so by taking a walk.

"How about a drink to help you with that?"

"Ha?!"

"No, not booze…" the man said with a chuckle. "You stumbled to my cafe. It's obviously closed at this hour, but come in and sit down for a bit, hm? Clear your head a bit. I'll make you a cup of coffee or something. You're getting nowhere like that."

"..." Yokozawa didn't want some stranger's sympathy, but a cup of coffee sounded really good right now.

"Let's go." He felt an arm loop around his shoulder as the man guided him inside.

Yokozawa scowled, but he had no room for pride right now and let the man lead him wherever. His thinking was probably still impaired from the booze. '_No stranger is this chummy without having ulterior motives,'_ he thought to himself.

There was always tomorrow to regret his actions, but at least for tonight, that didn't matter. Anywhere was fine.

* * *

**Prologue: End**

* * *

_(A/N): _This was an idea I've had an outline written for for forever. I only have the beginnings planned out, so I'm going to need to ad-lib it eventually.

As I haven't written anything in literally years, I found myself missing fanfiction. So here this story is, a Trifecta Coffee Shop AU because I'm full of cliches because I've missed these two.

I plan to write this story in small bursts, so while I'm not sure how often I can update, I can at least guarantee that I'll get to the end of it, eventually.

To anyone who was reading any of my old stories, whether they're still up or not, thank you for continuing to read my stories. I appreciate all of you being patient with me, and yes, I have been reading every new review that's been posted since the last chapter :) It really means so much to me that I've gotten so many kind words and support to go on. I'm sorry for never answering too many of you back, but I hope most of you are still Sekaiichi fans and are able to read what I have planned next.

I'm sorry I couldn't finish the other story. Life gets in the way, and by the time everything settled down for me, it was a combination of not having time and losing interest (not in Trifecta, because that'll never happen haha; just in that specific fanfiction). I do have a draft of half of the last chapter written out from years ago. No promises, but I might return to it eventually.

**Title is subjected to change!**


	2. Chapter 1

"..." Yokozawa's heavy eyelids fought against everything that was trying to wake him up: the ceiling light he must've left on the night prior, his uncomfortably sweat-drenched attire from sleeping in his suit, and the cries coming from outside his room.

"—!" Coming to his senses, he alarmingly sat up.

That was Sorata, trying to get his attention from beyond the closed door. It was likely that he forgot to feed him the night prior, in his inebriated state.

"Ugh…" Yokozawa's sudden movements caught up with him, and he felt the nausea start to conjure. The sour taste in his mouth didn't help. '_A hangover, huh?'_

While he was usually good about holding his drinks and pacing himself, yesterday had been the exception. He had been hit with heartbreak, as his first love had very bluntly told him that nothing was ever going to come of them.

Yokozawa slipped off his blazer and grimaced at how damp it felt. Sighing to himself, he wondered exactly how he was able to get home last night, seeing that he couldn't even be bothered to change clothes.

He fought his lethargy and stood up, using a nice cold shower as motivation. As soon as he opened his door, Sorata came darting in between his legs. To avoid vertigo, he didn't bend down to pet him. Yokozawa simply offered his verbal apologies and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Come on, this way."

He shook a box full of Sorata's usual into the bowl. The starving cat had begun eating even before Yokozawa finished pouring.

He shook his head to himself. '_I can be depressed about this all I want, but there's no excuse to be neglectful…' _Sorata couldn't take care of himself after all, and no pet deserved to be at the mercy of their owner's own problems. "What time is it anyway?"

He grabbed his phone from his pocket. It was hot to the touch, as he had been sleeping on it all night. Though by some miracle, it still had some battery left.

It was earlier than when he usually woke up, but he supposed that not being able to sleep in was a well-deserved punishment of some sort. His behavior the day prior had been way too shameful.

"—!"

Yokozawa felt the biggest pit in his stomach.

He had only unlocked his phone to check for any messages, but his phone wallpaper was...a picture of himself.

And it was hardly a normal one.

The photo quality wasn't all that great; cropped at a terrible angle and relatively blurry. But it was clear enough that this was Yokozawa, alright. He was shirtless, under the covers of bedsheets that weren't his. And his face was burning red—lord, please let that be from the booze.

"Wh-What the…"

Worst of all, it was all too clear that he hadn't taken this picture of _himself; _the capturer was some few feet away, and Yokozawa had not the slightest idea who.

He was so livid that he didn't even know how to react.

'_Where, when, how?!' _His grip on his phone turned into a fist, and began to tremble slightly.

He had it in his right mind to scream, but was too upset to do anything except for break out in a cold sweat.

'_What happened last night?!'_

Instead of that nice cold shower, ended up Yokozawa sitting on his couch with his head in his hands, trying to resurface some memories.

Unfortunately, to no avail.

* * *

After a morning of beating himself up, Yokozawa had to come to terms with the fact that the day wouldn't wait for him to figure things out, and there was nothing he could do about that photo...at least, not at this second.

He had erased the picture from his phone, but was now cursing himself for doing such a thing in the heat of the moment. That was probably his only clue, but it was gone now.

He tried to tell himself that he could just pretend it didn't happen, but that was impossible. It was incredible how one photo could shake your whole core. He knew he would never have peace of mind until he went to the bottom of it.

This morning, he had even seen the person he least wanted to on the elevator ride up, Onodera Ritsu. But he could hardly bring himself to be aggressive, what with his mind preoccupied, so he opted for some swift scolding on the other man's indecisiveness.

And how he sat at his desk, making terrible time in drafting up a proposal. Luckily, it wasn't due any time soon, but Yokozawa wasn't the kind to dawdle and push things to the last minute. And his lingering hangover wasn't helping either.

He must've been more tense than usual, as no one around him would even look him in the eye.

'_I can't sit still…' _he decided, standing up. "I'm...going to make my rounds," he told his team, trying to keep his tone as civil as possible.

"Uh...right." "Okay." Some nods here and there.

It was early for him to leave, but nobody bothered to inquire about it.

While a walk wouldn't clear his head, he was hoping that a stroll might jog his memory; the bar he went to last night was within a stone's throw from the office, and while it wouldn't be open this early in the afternoon, walking past it might ring a bell.

* * *

Making his rounds had the opposite effect. Usually walking about helped him sharpen up a bit, but this hangover wasn't going away. Albeit, it wasn't as terrible as earlier, but a constant pounding in one's head would take its toll over the day.

"I must've really overdid it…"

He called the office and was told that there was nothing else that needed his attention for the day, but it was still earlier than usual for him to be let out. He needed to keep his mind busy. He was still reeling from Takano's rejection, and…

"..."

He tried to think about it as least as possible, but that photo kept pestering him. He was hoping a walk would jog his memory a bit, but he still had not the slightest clue about last night.

'_I might as well call it a day and head home to finish some work,' _he considered. But his headache won out, and he decided he needed a place to sit down pronto. '_Maybe I can just head into a cafe and grab something cheap,' _he reasoned, trying to take advantage of some air conditioning.

He was walking down a strip not too far from Books Marimo, having just visited the establishment for work. Being in the heart of the city, there were endless cafes, and he figured he'd just go into the next one he saw.

The first one he came across was hosting a fair amount of people; through the windows, he saw more than a handful of businessmen and women seated with laptops and empty tea cups, so Yokozawa wouldn't be too out of place to do the same.

But right as he was about to head in, someone called out to him from the adjacent shop.

"Ah, well look who it is."

It was an unfamiliar voice, but certainly aimed at Yokozawa himself, since a man was walking right up to him.

"Taking up my offer on that hangover cure?"

"What…?"

"That's the wrong storefront though. My place is one over," the man said, beckoning Yokozawa to follow him a few steps further.

Yokozawa frowned at how familiar this man was acting with him. He probably got the wrong person. "Do I...know you?"

The man turned around. He was shocked at first, but quickly cooled his features into an amicable smile. "Aww, you mean you don't remember? And I thought we hit it off so well too!"

He almost didn't want to ask. "Hit it off...yesterday?"

"That's correct."

Yokozawa paled. Please don't let this be the person he was looking for… "Don't tell me…"

"Listen, I have some customers inside so I can't stay outside to chat. I only came out to refill my menus," he explained, gesturing to some flyers sticking out of a slit on the shop's door frame. They were most likely to-go menus for anyone who happened to pass by. "Come on inside and we'll see if we can jog that memory of yours."

And before Yokozawa could get another word in, the man headed inside the store.

"It can't be…"

That compromising picture of his...he thought it could've came from a one night stand. Those were unlike him, but anything was possible if you were drunk, he supposed.

But if his tryst was with a man but not a woman…that changed everything.

Ready to blow his top, Yokozawa stomped after the man into the unfamiliar store.

* * *

**Chapter 1: End**

* * *

_(A/N):_ Here with chapter 1!

Thank you to anyone who has decided to read with this story! This was a speedy update, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with it. We'll see =)

Shout out to ElianaSawadaVongolaMadonna and sammi101ducks for being my first followers of this story! I forgot how excited I get when I see new story follows/favorites. Whether you've read my previous works or not, it really means a lot to me for my story to get some attention after coming off of a long hiatus

One last thing: I realized that a good fraction of my chapters came from me replying to guest reviews; while I love every criticism and want to reply to all of them, I don't want to mess with my word counts and make a chapter seem longer than it is. So most likely, I won't be replying to them D= Or I will eventually, but I might save that for when this story reaches its end. Sorry!

But to anyone who leaves a review on an account, I'll be more than happy to send love your way =)

(But since there was only one guest review this time around, I'll respond to it below):

I'm sorry about my long break and not finishing my other story(/stories). I had every intention of finishing it when I first published it, but unfortunately I had to prioritize my real life, and I would do it again.

And if I'm going to be honest, I'm just not interested in that story anymore. I don't want to force an ending on it, and I honestly feel like I've improved as a writer since then, so I don't want to revisit it until I'm ready either. Sorry again for any disappointment; this goes not just to you, but to anyone who feels the same way. I hope you're able to enjoy this one though ;)


End file.
